duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
MaltNEXT, Ultra War Dragon Ruler
MaltNEXT, ultra War Dragon Ruler is the final form of Glenmalt in Dragon Saga and the only Double Victory creature. It is also among one of the most annoying and dangerous metagame threats in the Dragon Saga, Revolution Saga and Revolution Final metagame. Story After Glenmalt realized the cause of Gaiginga's imprisonment and his father being transformed into a Demon command Dragon called by The=Deadman, Glenmalt was filled with rage and transformed into the ultimate Draguner, MaltNEXT, Ultra War Dragon Edge. The new MaltNEXT was capable of all sorts of great things, but he alone is still incapable of defeating The=Deadman's final creation, All Over the World, Supreme True Dragon Soul. Therefore, Deathgoros and Hellvorof as well as the messenger from Pythgoras came in and asked Glenmalt to cooperate with them, which he agreed. Then Neverend and Heaven's Rosia and Sasoris Rage and Sauzaurpio were recuited too and the 5 head out to defeat All Over the World and The=Deadman. Eventually, despite MaltNEXt was highly powerful, the invincibility of All Over the World gave him a hard time. However in this moment he fused Ohginga and Gairaoh into GuyNEXT, Ultra Battle Victory Dragon, and the extreme damage that GuyNEXT did was enough for MaltNEXT to finish All Over the World and The=Deadman along with it. After the defeat of The=Deadman Glenmalt returned to normal. However, he still had the Dragon genes inside him, and thus was part Gaial Command Dragon. Card Explanation This is a deceptively powerful card; While seemingly not Double victory-worthy, it is actually fit for the Double Victory Title due to its versatility for Fire Draghearts. All of its abilities are Mana Arms abilities that require at least 5 fire cards in the mana zone, and the Second one is a Dragon Mana Arms, so it actually needs 5 fire dragons in the mana zone to activate its fullest potential. Without a deck built for it, it is at best Quasi-Vanilla and is no more threatening than a Deathliger, Lion of Chaos. The first Mana Arms ability is that it can put a fire dragheart from the Hyperspatial Zone into the battle zone. It can do lots of things with this, such as sending Batorai Keep, Blazing Castle out to spam dragons, Dragsolution Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword all by itself, and sending Gaiohburn, Head General Sword to remove an opposing creature with less than 12000 power. However, the best thing is that it can form a one-shot with Heart Burn, Battle Galaxy General Fortress/GuyNEXT, Ultra Battle Victory Dragon when accompanied with its Dragon Mana Arms ability. However, we need to know what the Dragon Mana Arms ability before explaining further. Its Dragon Mana Arms ability allows it to attack twice if the player has 5 or more fire Dragons in his mana zone. The double strike text uses the same text as Metalchaos Dragon, so it is immune to Death Gate, Gate of Hell as Shield Triggers are declared before MaltNEXT untaps. And when combined with Heart Burn, it can form a lone man one shot all by itself, which often declares its owner's victory if the opponent had no shield triggers. The process is of the following: #MaltNEXT sends out Heartburn, MaltNEXT gets speed attacker #MaltNEXT attacks and breaks 2 shields #Heartburn Dragsolutions into GuyNEXT and breaks 3 shields #MaltNEXT Declares direct attack #'The end, best clean kill ever' Using this way, MaltNEXT can easily one-shot opponents with 5 shields all by itself even if the player's battle zone is empty and the opponent had 5 shields. Alas, this is AN ACTUAL DESIGNER'S COMBO. The best way to deal with this is to pray that you have Shield Triggers so you can remove MaltNEXT. DO NOT remove GuyNEXT! It is pointless. If you don't you can just run a Revolution 0 Trigger and hope it succeeds, but for those who don't or can't..... Overall arranging from easing progress, removal, to winning the game all by itself, MaltNEXT is a metagame threat that can take on all corners....If it continues to escape the hall of fame. Anime This is Katta's final trump card in VS which he used to defeat , and . Against Gyou and Kojiro he equipped it with Gaiheart (As there is no Heartburn/GuyNEXT at that time yet) and against Lucifer he used it to send out Heart Burn and GuyNEXT for a super clean one-shot. In a gag episode in VSRF, it was used by the producer of VSRF and used it and GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon to do the 1 man one shot, but it was stopped cold by an and Katta defeated him with the Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader Team Hamukatsu combo. Category:Characters Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Gaial Command Dragon Category:Human Baku Category:Draguner Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Command Dragon